


Hissy Fit (1 year old)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Villainous (Cartoon), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Raising Children can be Rough Sometimes, Raising Halflings, Takes place after Inky Mystery, hissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Dante's mood continues to worsen, Bendy gets injured, and Alice gets some unwanted advice.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Kudos: 12





	Hissy Fit (1 year old)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

Alice groaned, noise sounding like air escaping out a tire ringing in her ears. The angel sluggishly sat up, and stumbled out of bed. She plodded into Dante’s room, poor Bendy already dealing with their special little hellion. Hissing and spitting furiously at him. Squirming and struggling in his arms.

Bendy yelped when Dante chomped on his arm. Alice felt herself fully wake up in a solid second and dart over. It took her a minute to pry Dante off Bendy. He looked down at his arm, wincing. Alice groaned, seeing not only new holes in her husband’s pajamas but bright red staining said holes.

“This is getting frickin’ ridiculous.” Bendy growled, clamping a hand firmly over his injury. “I didn’t do a starfallen thing to him! He called for _me._ ” Alice sighed, letting go of Dante who began hissing at her. He crawled right out of the room, leaving them both behind. “What the cuss has gotten into him!?”

“I have no idea.” Alice ran a tired hand through her dark curls. Dante used to be so sweet and quiet. Now, he was _always_ hissing at them. Snapping his fangs, growling, crawling up the walls, and he even clawed at Boris a few times. She had no idea what turned her little angel into hellspawn! She felt bad thinking it but it was true. “I need to get ready for work.” She led Bendy back to their room. “But let’s take care of these first.”

“I can do it, Al.” He chuckled humorlessly. “Prolly get more during breakfast.” As if on cue, something downstairs shattered. Both of them groaned. “I’ll get it.” He mumbled, pulling away from her trudging to the stairs. Alice frowned, watching him head off.

She rushed to get dressed, pulling out the first aid kit, and skipped down the steps. Bendy by some miracle got Dante in his highchair, still thrashing about. Boy, breakfast was going to be _fun_ today. However, her husband wasn’t in sight. Just one unruly little boy and open cabinets. Some dishes were missing...again.

“Bendy?” She called out, while shutting their cabinets.

“Bathroom.” He called out. She flitted to the bathroom, door ajar and light splashing out across the floor. Alice peeked in to see more blood on Bendy’s arm. He was sighing, pulling glass out. “Someone launched a couple glasses out the cabinet.” He grumbled pulling out the last piece. Bendy flicked it in the trash can letting out a long sigh. Alice went to help him but he shook his head.

“You go on to work. I’ll have to call out with all these.” Her heart dropped, and she nearly dropped the first aid kit too. Dante had never hurt either one of them this badly from a ‘tantrum’ before. Hiccups either. “Hafta get some stitches on the bigger ones, can’t risk getting grease or oil in ‘em. I’ll call Cindy before headin’ over to the Docs.” Bendy looked back at her gently. “It’s fine all, just some hiccups on a bad day is all. It’s fine.”

Alice bit her lip, leaving the kit behind. It _wasn’t_ fine. Dante’s ‘tantrums’ had left marks before but never drew blood. Until today. If his aggression kept increasing...when would he seriously hurt one of them? She walked back up to Dante who was busy chewing on his bottle. She flinched when his fangs cut through clean the glass. He drained all the juice out of it, letting it drop in front of him on his table.

“And now we need another bottle.” She sighed, picking him up. He wasn’t hissing, so that was good. She grabbed the car keys and her purse. “Bendy, I’ll see you tonight. Call me about how it goes!” He responded with a grunt. She paused to get Dante’s carrier and strapped him in, before heading out.

Every docile drop in the boy vanished the second she started the car. Hissing, spitting, and thrashing with newfound vigor. Noises she had no idea how to place. Upper above her this was going to be a rough day. She could already tell. By the time she pulled into the casino, he was biting on his straps. Using his fangs to saw on them.

Alice sighed, picking the carrier up and walking inside. A few patrons stared at her while she made a beeline to the back. 5.0.5 was already in her dressing room, excited for Dante...but he hid the second she set him down. She quickly started going over her sheet music and daily schedule while the bear cowered in the corner from her son.

No way was she letting Dante out of his carrier if he was scaring 5.0.5 this badly. Hardly anything scared the bear. He was so sweet and kind but no way no how was she letting him handle Dante today. If he injured Bendy, he’d injure anyone. She went back to her paperwork.

Her first performance was in roughly two hours. Hopefully she could calm Dante down by then. She kneeled down next to him trying to smooth his hair down. It usually calmed him down but he snapped at her fingers. She shrieked, pulling her hand close to her chest. 

“What on earth has gotten into you!?” She cried as a long hiss was her reply. Alice was starting to feel at her wits end with the hissing. “5.0.5?” The bear picked up from the corner. “You can leave for now. I think he’s going to be like this for a while.” She smiled sympathetically at the bear. “I don’t want him to hurt you.” He let out a ‘awroo’ edging around the room, then leaving.

She sighed, tucking her curls back. Alice pushed herself up off the floor, moving back to her vanity to read. Dante kept hissing violently, shaking his carrier back and forth. “When you can be nice, we’ll talk and I’ll let you out.” He snarled. “So, no.” The carrier shook more. She shook her head, getting back to her music.

Her dressing room door opened and closed. She was hardly phased anymore by the cold presence in the room, constantly invading her ‘privacy’. Sometimes she felt like she saw Hat more than Bendy. Not a comforting thought… Maybe Dante would bite him? Ah! No. _Bad_ Alice. He hadn’t done anything yet. She rubbed her temples as the older demon approached her.

“Why haven’t you reprimanded him yet?” She looked up at the arched expression Hat wore. He looked genuinely interested. He always seemed to be when it came to Dante, for some reason. He was to a certain extent about Bendy but it wasn’t the same. She didn’t like it. Not at all.

“What?” Reprimand him? Did he mean telling Dante to stop? Because, newsflash, that didn’t work. He scowled down at her.

“Reprimanded him. Shown him you are the dominant one in the relationship. You are the parent, he is the child. I would imagine Bendy has by now…” Hat adjusted his monocle “Has he?” Alice was far too tired to try to guess what the demon meant. Clearly not scolding.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She groaned, pushing her papers back as Dante kept on hissing. Why wasn’t he tired yet? Did he even get tired anymore? “All he does is hiss, snarl, spit, and as of _this morning_ attack people.” Hat looked down on her, shaking his head slowly in disappointment.

“And you have not, oh, say, hissed back?” She paused. Who hissed at children? Yell at them maybe. Scold them? Certainly. She got scolded all the time back in the Upper. Grounded too.

“Of course not!” She sputtered, mortified. “What kind of parent hisses at their child!?”

“Demons.” He deadpanned. 

“What!? _Why!?”_ She swore she saw his visible eye twitch.

“It’s how a parent or guardian establishes dominance.” He explained thinly. “They are the protector and provider for a youngling. It’s a matter of respect and bonding. Children who do not have parents get more aggressive as a defense mechanism. They do not have a recognized guardian, so they must defend themselves. Hence, Dante’s behavior.” He waved a hand at the hissing boy. “Until he has a proper provider, his demonic instincts will keep telling him to act like this.”

“ _We’re_ his provider.” Alice set a hand on her chest. “Me and Bendy. Why doesn’t he see that?” Angels didn’t have that! Yes, angelic children were hypersensitive to emotions and magic, which they could act out from an overload. Some kids were just sensitive too, but they never acted like this.

“Have you hissed at him? Bared your fangs or displayed your magic? Done something to _prove_ you can protect and provide?” He asked curtly and very pointedly not looking at her son. “Demonic children respond to displays of power, not silly affection. ‘Love’ alone isn’t enough for a youngling. They need a visible guarantee.” She opened her mouth to protest, to snap her jaw shut.

Had her or Bendy ever used magic in front of Dante? Bendy had shapeshifted on occasion to clean things around the house...but Dante wasn't usually around to see. He was typically fleeing from said mess. She couldn’t recall using any spells herself either. She could hide her son’s halo, and did so when in public, but she doubted that’s what Hat meant.

“I don’t think we’ve done any magic in front of him.” She mused aloud. Holly had...but it was just runes. Nothing major or destructive, just simple things around the house or on toys. When he had nearly been snatched...Hat protected him. Other than that, she didn’t see a time to ‘display magic’, as he said. “Hasn’t been a reason to.”

“Then make a reason.” He snipped glaring down on her. “You are the parent, act like it.” Alice snapped herself upright glaring right back.

“I’m not going to intimidate my son or scare him, just because ‘I’m supposed to’.” She snarled. “It’s not how to raise a child.”

“You mean a _surface_ or _angelic_ child.” Hat clicked his tongue condescendingly, waving a dismissive hand at her. Alice was starting to get _really_ tired of some of these talks. No. Just, _no!_ You didn’t do that to a kid. It was wrong...right? Dante hissed as the demon lord walked past him. Hat almost seemed to chuckle at the noise. “I could demonstrate, since he _is_ acting out.” He offered and Alice went rigid.

“NO!” She practically snarled, leaping to her feet. “You’re not scaring him!”

“He would hardly be phased.” Hat laughed coldly, a fanged scowl on his features. “ _You_ are the parent and you need to act like it. Aggression like this going unchecked will only cause more problems. How long before he attacks someone? Mauls them? Kills them?” Alice paled, taking a step back. Surely, he was joking. A toddler killing someone? Hat’s smirk said otherwise. 

“Pent up aggression and lack of guidance in younglings can lead to destructive tendencies in early life. This can translate to later life, as well. I do assume you want your son to grow up properly? Be a fully functional adult, living on the surface?” She nodded weakly, not sure what to say. What _did_ you say to all that?

“Assert your dominance.” Hat ordered, pointing at her snarling son. “Remind him who is in charge.” She opened her mouth to argue and closed it. She didn't know anything about younglings outside of what Hat taught her. Yes, everything so far had worked...but this was excessive! It had to be. Hat sighed, rolling his visible eye.

“Very well then,” He adjusted his suit. “I will demonstrate. And if I’m ‘wrong’, then you can scream at me to your little haloed heart's content, or what have you.”

“I said, _no_.” Alice grit out, standing her ground. He didn’t pay her any mind, leaning over Dante. “Get away from,” The grew freezing cold and she shivered, rubbing her arms. “Him?” Dante suddenly stopped. He just quietly glared up at Hat. “What? H-How did you do that?” Once he started up, they never could get him to stop until Dante tired himself out.

“As I said, establishing dominance.” The demon replied simply. “He knows I’m not a parent, but I am a figure to be respected. All I've done is exert my aura, nothing to drastic. So long as he remains behaved, there is no need for further action.” Hat looked quite full of himself until Dante hissed lowly at him. Alice watched in horror as Hat snarled right back, his face ripping apart into a mess of flesh and fangs. He leaned back indifferently, face slipping back together. Dante stared at him blank faced “As I was saying-”

And he hissed back again but much quieter. No aggression, just curiosity? Hat repeated his previous action, only to fix his suit again, afterwards. Alice looked from the demon, to her son, back to Hat. _That_ was displaying dominance!? She was about to give her employer a piece of her mind, when Dante giggled.

He picked Finn up and snuggled with him, docile as ever. He made a chirping noise, with a few others squeezing the plush close. Alice's jaw hung open as she just stared. To say she was dumbfounded was the understatement of the decade. Hat casually straightened his cuffs, snapping his hands promptly behind his back.

“You and Bendy will have to do that when he acts out,” He explained, sounding bored, “if you want it to hold any weight. A few weeks of that and he should relax. No more hyper aggression unless prompted.”

“Uhhh…” Alice held up her hand to protest, even demand for further explanation. Hat, however, didn’t seem intent on hearing her out.

“Your first show is in about an hour and I have wasted enough of my time as it is.” He opened the door and walked out, slamming the door soundly shut behind him. She let her arms fall to her sides, frustrated. Alice knelt next to her son’s carrier sweeping his dark locks back.

Dante cooed at her, reaching up with one hand. Alice covered her mouth, tearing up a little bit. He hadn’t cooed at her or Bendy in weeks. _Weeks!_ Just...hissed...and bit at them...and broke things. She ruffled his hair, pecking him on his cheeks. He cooed again, pulling lightly at her curls before becoming more interested in Finn.

She pulled him out his carrier, rocking back and forth with him in her arms. He didn’t seem upset by that display. More at ease, calmer. The angel chewed her lip. If it helped… She frowned to herself, carrying Dante over to the crib and setting him down. He stared at her almost concerned.

“Guess we’ll have to see, won’t we, Danny?” She needed to think all this over when she had more time. She had a performance coming up and still needed to get ready. Songs and dress. Alice made a mental note to come back to the whole ‘dominance’ thing later with Bendy.

Until then, the show had to go on.

-

Bendy perked up as the truck pulled in the driveway and sputtered to stop. That didn’t sound good...he’d have to take a look later. His shoulder still ached from the stitches. Fifteen in all. Maybe he could get Boris to take a peek if it became urgent. With a groan, he pushed up to greet Alice at the door. He opened it for her and their little hellion, who oddly enough was quiet.

“How’d you get him to be quiet?” He mused and Alice’s shoulders fell.

“Hat did.” She grumbled, setting the carrier down by the door and began unhooking Dante. “Something about ‘being the parent’ and ‘establishing dominance’.” Dante merrily crawled out his carrier, heading off to the living room.

“I’m sorry,” Bendy shook his head, “do what?” What the ever loving _cuss_ did ‘establishing dominance’ mean? What kind of stardust was that!?

“As crazy as it sounds, it actually worked.” Alice rubbed her arm nervously while he stared in shock. It...worked? “He hissed back at Danny a few times and he stopped. He even giggled. It’s a demon thing, apparently.” She explained softly. “I would believe it if I didn’t see it, Bends.” 

Bendy raked a claw through his fur. This was ridiculous. Had to be! But, it sounded exactly like the kind of demon crap they’d dealt with so far. The angel stuff was easy, no big deal. Alice had it handled. She understood it perfectly _and_ had firsthand experience with her younger siblings. Demon stuff, however, was a guessing game unless Hat was in a good enough mood to pass along some advice.

“So...when he hisses, we hiss back?” He probed, leading her towards the living room. They needed to sit for something like this. Better yet, do so around Dante. Bendy took a quick scan of the room, already seeing the little guy scaling the wall. What was with that kid and heights?

“Or display large amounts of magic. It makes demon children feel safe, if I understood him right.” She elaborated, sighed deeply and took a seat on the couch. “If it gets him to behave and he’s not upset, then why not? I know how angelic children grow up, I’ve seen it with my family...but demonic? Neither of us know hardly anything.” Well...she wasn’t wrong there.

“If it’s what he needs…” Bendy pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. Nothing could be simple, could it? “So when do we, ah, ‘hiss’ back?”

“Only when he’s being hyper aggressive.” She sat up a little bit, shifting closer. “From what I saw, keep doing it until he had a positive reaction.” She paused before muttering under her breath, “Hat did.”

Bendy flopped back against the couch, now spying Dante on the ceiling. He was staring down at them curiously. “Demons are weird.” Bendy muttered at last.

“Tell me about it.” Alice flopped against him.

“Does that make me weird?” He grinned and she snorted in his side.

“The weirdest.” She smirked, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close. “But I think I’ll keep you. You’re my favorite.”

“Glad ta hear it.” He smushed against her cheek. She giggled, giving him a light squeeze. Of course, Dante decided to join in. Dropping from the ceiling between both of them, scaring them half to death. He chirped cheerfully as they both panicked. “Buddy, you can’t do that. It’s not safe.”

Dante, as most one year olds would, ignored him and snuggled between them. Curling up for a nap. Bendy smiled fondly, ruffling the little guy's hair. For such a cutie, he could be a real menace.

“How long do ya think before he has another ‘hissy fit’?” Bendy hummed as Alice leaned back in.

“Mmmm...an hour or so.” She smirked wickedly. “Definitely when it’s time for you-know-what.” Bendy blanched, quickly looking back down to his son. Avoiding the angel’s gaze.

“I got bit once, I ain’t doin’ twice.” He mumbled under his breath as she snickered before sobering up.

“I almost forgot, how’s the shoulder?” He shrugged it.

“A little sore. Doc said I should avoid heavy lifting until it heals up a bit more.” She looked about to protest before he tacked on, “He doesn’t care I’m a demon. ‘No means no, Mr. Angel’.” Bendy quoted and she shook her head.

“Good old Oddswell.” Bendy scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. Alice poked him in the side and the two started snickering. Dante scowled up at the two of them, giving a small push before curling back up. Wrapping his tail around himself and snoozing.

“Best to not wake the beast.” Bendy joked with a whisper. Alice covered her mouth to hush her giggles. A low growl rose up from between them. “Sorry, bud. We’ll stop. Promise.” He made a noise at them, flicking his tail back.

“The attitude in this one.” Alice hummed amused. “I blame it on you.” She pointed, getting up and stretching. Bendy held up his hands in surrender.

“I humbly accept.” He grinned horribly, waving at her. She shook her head, setting her hands on her hips. Dante huffed uncurling and scowling up at him. Bendy ruffled his dark locks. “You can nap later bud, sorry.” To his surprise, the little hellion hissed at him. “Uhhh...Al?”

“Mm?”

“He hissed at me.” 

“Then hiss back. We just went over this!” Bendy felt himself flush a little. She was right, still weird though. He looked down at Dante, his tiny face scrunched up. Bendy swallowed thickly, well, Alice told him too… Dante hissed a little louder, and Bendy cleared his throat, snarling right back.

Dante got really quiet, staring at him wide-eyed. Bendy felt his stomach drop. Oh no. No no no _no._ He cussed up, didn’t he? Was he too loud? The little guy burst into giggles, then hissed more playfully. He felt thrown off but snarled back, flashing his eyes and the little guy laughed even harder.

“Stars, kids are weird.” He mumbled as Dante cooed, hugging his side. Well...if it didn’t make him upset… It was still weird. Felt wrong...but if it worked… He sighed, hugging him back and kissing him on the forehead. If it worked, then they should keep it up. It’s not like he or Alice knew what they were doing. They were essentially ‘winging it’.

Not exactly like anyone had a guide to raising an angel-demon halfling.


End file.
